After All These Years
by RoseKatnissWeasley7
Summary: The Flock is a family, and after the Doomsday Group is gone nothing can bother them anymore...right? Jeb comes and sends them all back to their blood families, and what will happen? How will they react? Rated T just because. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

After All These Years

**~~I really should figure out how to make a line break but until then I have to settle for this~~**

ANGEL'S POV

I'm holding onto Gazzy for all it's worth. All I've ever known is the Flock. Iggy and Nudge aren't my friends; they're my brother and sister. Fang and Max aren't just leaders; they're like my father and my mother. Now they're taking us away from them.

Jeb came into the house with some other people from the School, and announced they were taking us back to our families. Naturally, we were confused. Most of the Flock had reason to believe that our parents were dead, but apparently not.

"_We're taking you home," Jeb says._

"_Home?" Max asks. "We are home."_

"_No," Jeb replies. "You aren't. I'm taking you home to your real families."_

_Excitement bubbles throughout the room. Even Fang is showing a bit of emotion, a small smile playing at his lips. Everyone but Max._

"_There's a catch, isn't there?" she asks slowly, as if daring Jeb to tell her she's correct._

"_Well, you won't be able to see each other of course," says a scientist behind Jeb._

"_WHAT?" yells Max. "YOU ARE NOT, AND I REPEAT NOT, TAKING MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Nudge, Gazzy and I race over to her and hold onto her legs (or her waist in Nudge's case). Fang has a hold of her hand and Iggy grabs onto Max's other arm._

"_Max," Jeb says calmly. "They're not your family. Your family is waiting for you somewhere else."_

_Next thing I know, the world goes black._

Gazzy and I woke up in a car, being driven by someone we don't know. I'm assuming we're being taken back to our so-called "families" who can't be all that great if they were willing to donate us to be science experiments.

The car pulls up to a huge house with a long driveway. Everything is modern and gigantic (and that's in a bird kid's point of view). The driver comes and opens the door. Still holding onto Gazzy, I step from the small, dark car to the blinding light and space of the world. I've never liked being cramped into small spaces for a long time.

Then the doors open.

**~~And again, would someone leave me a review on how to make one of the stupid lone breaks? ~~**

GAZZY'S POV

Angel is holding onto me for dear life, and I'm glad because I would be terrified out of my mind if she wasn't. When the doors of the mansion swing open, there's a woman and a man standing there, with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, just like me and Angel.

"Oh my," whispers the lady. I'm almost half her height, and I'm only ten. She must be at least thirty if she is who I think she is – my mother. "You're so big. Zephyr, Angel, come here and give Mommy a hug."

So I was right. She is my mom, and that must be my dad next to her.

"No," Angel says defiantly, her voice quavering. "You're not my mom. You never will be my mom, ever."

"Max is my mom! Not you! You gave us up to be science experiments, so we could be tested on! Do you know how much that's affected our lives? Do you know what we're even capable of?" I ask.

Our parents just stand there shocked.

"Zephyr, she is your mother, and I am your father and you are going to do what we say. We gave you up for the future of the world. I don't regret that decision. You two need to stop being such brats and come to terms with the fact that we are a family," says the man angrily.

"I might be related to you by blood, but that's all! That is the only connection between us! You aren't my parents, I won't let you be! Max, Fang, Iggy and Nudge were there to take care of us when you never were! They are our family! You can go to hell!" I yell.

The people who are pathetic exscuses for parents grab me and Angel by the ear and drag us inside. We're shoved into rooms – separate rooms – and I pray that someday I will be reunited with Max again. I just want to be with my family.

My real family.

**A/N: In this story, Dr. Martinez isn't Max's mom, Iggy never met his parents, and everyone's parents are alive. Just thought I would clear that up, because my friend didn't understand. Anyway, should I continue? I thought it was a pretty good idea myself when it came to me…**

**Review (pretty please?)!**

**~NinaKatnissWeasley7**


	2. Chapter 2

NUDGE'S POV

I wake up in a sweet smelling pink room. Floral bed sheets are tucked around me and a white fan swirls around in circles above my head. I feel comfortable, until…

_Wait, where am I? Where's the Flock? _

Panic starts to set in. The last thing I remember is baking cookies with the Igster. What has happened since then? I feel my entire body trembling, and I'm freaking out.

"MAX!" I yell. If I was starving to death, I would give up my last bit of food just to see her walk through the door on the other side of the room. "MAX! FANG! IGGY! ANGEL! GAZZY!"

I watch the door that I'm facing slam open, and I hop out of bed, getting into a fighting stance. Underneath the doorway are two people I've never seen before, the same cocoa colored skin that I have and matching eyes as well.

"Nudge, sweetheart, shh, its okay. You don't need to worry about those dreadful kids anymore," the woman says as she comes into the room and wraps me up in a tight hug. I'm so confused I can't even react, and for one of the first times in my life, I've been rendered speechless. Finally three words come to mind:

"_Who are you_?"

She lets go of me abruptly. "Nudge, honey," whispers the man. "It's us. Your parents, remember?"

All of the events of the past day come swirling back to me, making me feel lightheaded.

_I'm never going to see them again. Max – my mom, my real mom, not the strange woman standing in front of me. Fang – my dad, the one who was always there to dry my tears and protect me from harm. Iggy – the best chef in the entire freaking universe, and one of my best friends. Angel – my partner in crime, trying to help me get Max in a dress at some point in her life. Gazzy – _

Gazzy. No one and I mean no one has ever found out about my crush on Gazzy. Except for Angel of course, but she's a mind reader so that was expected. Now I'll never see him again.

I stare at the two adults in front of me. They look at me, eyes full of concern. Can I really trust them? After they gave me away to the scientists at the School?

"You donated me. You donated me to be _mutated_."

"Monique, it was only for the best sweetie. We couldn't afford to keep you; if we did you would be living a life of poverty. They told us we could have you back when you were older. Now you're here, and we want to make up for all that lost time," my mom explains.

_No. _I think to myself. _Max is my mom, not her. I will find Max one day. Until then, I suppose I can make this work._

"Okay," I say. "But I refuse to call either of you 'Mom' or 'Dad'. Those posts in my life have already been filled, you're a little late. What's your name?"

"Sarah," says Sarah. "Your father is Gregory."

"Okay, Sarah. I'll be down for breakfast in a minute, alright?"

She nods, and she and Gregory leave the room. I collapse on the floor and let myself cry.

**A/N: Was this chapter too depressing and boring? I don't really like writing in Nudge's POV as I've now discovered.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!  
**

**~NinaKatnissWeasley7**


	3. Chapter 3

IGGY'S POV

My first thought when I wake up is that something is off. It doesn't smell or feel like home at all. I gather the fact that I'm in a moving vehicle, and that's all.

"Max?" I whisper-yell. "Fang?"

I get no response but the humming of the engine underneath. The movement slows – we must be stopping. I hear a door opened next to me.

"James, welcome home," says a strange male voice I've never heard.

"Who are you?" I ask. "What do you want with me?"

"What are you talking about? James, honey, you're home! We're a family again!" says a woman.

They took me back to my parents. They took me back to my _parents_.

"My, you've grown. You look so different, son!" exclaims my father. I'm sure my mother is probably nodding right now. And I'm absolutely positive they have no idea I'm blind.

"I would compliment your outfits or something, but I can't see them," I say calmly.

"James, what are you talking about? We're standing right in front of you," says my mom.

"Hannah," says my dad. "He's blind." There's an audible gasp from my mom.

"They _blinded _you?" she exclaims. "I'll sue them!"

"You can't exactly do that," I say angrily. "You're the ones who gave me to them in the first place!"

Silence.

"Somebody lead me up to the door, please," I say, much calmer now. A soft hand grabs mine and leads me up some steps and down a long hallway.

My hand touches a cold doorknob – silver – and turns. I step into the house that I now have to call my home.

"Here, James, honey," says my mother. "I'll give you a tour of the house so you know where you're going."

"No," I say immediately. "I'll find my own way around the house. Just because I can't see doesn't make me incapable."

"Oh," she says, sounding hurt. Honestly, she deserves it. They just send me off to be experimented on and expect everything to be okay now that I'm back. "Alright then. I'll be in the den, right down the hall to your left."

I give a quick nod. I hear the patter of her footsteps grow quiet as she walks away. When I'm alone and everything is silent, I give a loud whistle.

The echoes tell me there's a high ceiling. I feel my hand along the wall and notice there's a hallway in front of me as well as the one my mom mentioned to my left. My hand brushes a staircase, and I turn to travel up it, holding on to the railing and counting the steps to the top.

"Hey, son," I hear my father say. "Your room is right at the end of the hall to the right. You can stay there until dinner, if you like."

"Thanks," I mutter. I walk in the direction he told me to, waving my hands in front of me until I found the bed. The sheets were dark blue. I wish I had my white walls from home. I decorated it that way after our trip to Antarctica and the realization I'm able to see against white. I lie down on the bed and think about the Flock. My parents don't seem so bad, but what are they going through?

Gazzy is the one I'm most worried about. He's my eyes when I really need them, the one I always scheme with, and he comes to me for problems. I think I'm going to miss him most of all. Even so, Max and Fang are like my brother and sister, just like Nudge and Angel. I'm going to miss everybody. We didn't even get a proper goodbye –

My thoughts are cut short when I hear a faint noise – the door opening – from the other side of the room. I sit up straight.

"James," says the voice of my mother. "I called up those nice scientist people. I was thinking, after you told me you were blind. I contacted them and asked them if they could give you your sight back. They said yes! You're going to be able to see again!"

My mouth hangs open. I must look like a complete idiot right now.

"I don't want my sight back! The last thing I need is for another experiment to go wrong, then I'll end up blind _AND _deaf!"

"James, why can't you just appreciate what we're doing for you? You're such a selfish child! I'd like to give a piece of my mind to whoever raised you right now!"

"Yeah?" I retort. "Well did you ever think it should've been you who raised me? You're blaming it all on Max, but she was there for me when you weren't. She loves me like you can't. I hate you! Get out!"

**A/N: I feel pretty confident for what I did with Iggy…**

**I've got nothing to say but I'm sorry. It's been taking me way longer to update this and my other stories than I promised. **

**Review, pretty please!**

**~NinaKatnissWeasley7**


	4. Chapter 4

FANG'S POV

I watch as Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all collapse to the floor. I'm not sure how, exactly, but it was actually pretty terrifying to see my family fall unconscious and hit the floor so loud you could hear the crack from hallway across the freaking world.

"What did you do to them?" Max screams. Tears stream down her cheeks, a result of the new information that was given to us just a few moments ago. They're sending each and every one of us back to our families – the same ones who gave us up in the first place. I don't need them, I don't want them. I've got Max and the rest of the Flock.

"That's not important," says the whitecoat behind Jeb. "Please come with me." I tense up when he reaches out and grabs her arm.

"Don't touch her," I growl. I glare at him, and he shrinks back.

"Come on, Wilson, he looks at you weird and you back off?" snickers another whitecoat. He grabs Max from around the waist, but she starts kicking and throwing the best punches she can manage in the awkward position she's in.

No one touches Max like that. I immediately get angry and jump to help her, but a pair of arms holds me back. I turn my head and catch a glimpse of an Eraser. Turning back, I see the man who grabbed Max is also an Eraser. Suddenly she stops fighting.

Her beautiful, warm brown eyes meet mine, but I can't read them.

"Fang," she whispers. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I ask urgently, extremely confused.

"You go. I don't want to hold you back and keep you from going home just because I don't want to."

"Max! Don't be ridiculous! This is home," I say, jerking my head to motion toward the house. "You are my family. I'm not going to leave you."

"You don't have a choice," snarls the Eraser who's pinning my arms behind me. Another walks up and the two attempt to make me walk to the door. I fight them, struggling to walk toward Max, but I'm not enough. They must have generated new, stronger Erasers.

Jeb throws the door open as the Erasers drag me out of the house.

"Max!" I yell. "Max!" I'm almost ready to cry now. I never cry, ever. But this is breaking me. Jeb slams the door in my face and I'm thrown into the back of a car. I can't help but look back at the shrinking image of my home, the one I'm never going to see again. I can't help but think of my family, the one I'm never going to see again. And I can't help but whisper to the girl I'll never see again:

"I love you."

**~*pretend this is a line*~**

I don't remember falling asleep, but apparently I did. The car door opened and I stepped out into the light, which was blinding after being in the dark car for so long. There's a man and a woman standing on the steps of a house, who look extremely young. They must be…my parents. She's got light brown hair and blue eyes, and he's got blonde hair and green eyes. Maybe not then…

"Nicholas?" the lady asks softly. I shake my head.

"My name is Fang."

She looks startled, probably because of my reaction. What did she expect, was I supposed to run into her arms and sob because I was finally reunited with my mother who donated me to be a science experiment?

"It's me. Your mom," she smiles. That slowly fades when I don't react in any way, shape, or form. I don't show emotions, I never have and I don't plan on starting any time soon. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No."

"Why are you treating her like this?" asks the man.

"Who are you to tell me how to treat her? She donated me. To be a science experiment. I'm not showing her any love!" With that, I push past the two and into the house, where I go upstairs and find the room that I assume to be mine. I've got only one thought in my head.

_I miss you, Max._

**A/N: Writing in Fang's POV is hard. I don't understand how he can make it through every day without any emotion whatsoever. I will die laughing if someone so much as looks at me. **

**SUBMIT A CHARACTER FOR MY NEW MAXIMUM RIDE/HUNGER GAMES FIC! It's under my stories!**

**~NinaKatnissWeasley7**


	5. Chapter 5

MAX'S POV

"As for you, Maximum, you are coming with me."

Jeb has taken my family, one by one, and shipped them off to live with complete strangers. The same people who made them experiments. I can't even think of any smart remark, my mind is just blank.

_Angel is gone. My little princess. Gazzy is gone. My baby brother who I love so much. Nudge is gone. I never thought I'd see the day where I miss the Nudge Channel. Iggy – the one who's always there for me when I need him. And Fang._

_Fang._

He's gone. The one person I love more than anyone else in the world is also one of the people I'm never going to see again. I wish we had more time. I wish I could tell him.

I don't try to fight when Jeb pulls me along to a car. I sit in the passenger seat and buckle up. I have nothing to fight for anymore, everything I've ever cared about is gone. I just hope they're happy wherever they ended up.

"Where do they live? My family?" I ask quietly.

"Maximum, your parents are dead."

I'm more upset than I had imagined I would be. I always knew it was possible, but now I'll never get to meet them, ever.

"Then what happens to me?"

"Well, you see, we had a contract with your parents. We were to return you after a certain number of years. Their death is an exception. Now, we get to keep you."

"What do you mean, keep me?" I ask, suddenly alarmed. It didn't sound good at all what he just said.

Then we pull to a stop and I look out the window.

We're at the School.

**~*this line says hi*~**

A few days later, and I'm trapped in a cage. Test after test is run, more experiments, and soon enough I'm not even sure how long I've been here. The darkness is calming as I run my fingers across the new scars.

Then the lights come on, and yet another whitecoat walks toward me with a needle in hand.

In case you don't know, Maximum Ride does not do needles. And yes, I did just refer to myself in third person.

At this point, I don't even care anymore. As long as the Flock is happy with their new situation, I'm going to be okay. Any day now could be the end for me, but I don't care.

I don't have a reason to care anymore.

**A/N: I really don't have anything to say, so I'm going to tell you and interesting fact.**

**Did you know the average person spends 2 ½ weeks of their life waiting for the traffic light to change?**

**Leave a review with an interesting fact, because I'm curious as to how much I don't know about the world.**

**~NinaKatnissWeasley7**


End file.
